


Love Is...

by Abstract_Reality



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Headcannon Future, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Post-Ganon, excessive use of the phrase 'darling', link and sidon are fiances, sign language use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Reality/pseuds/Abstract_Reality
Summary: What would happen to the house that Link buys from Bolson if he was looking to get married?Just a short fic about the Hylian Homeowner side quest and how it could fit SidLink





	Love Is...

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a SidLink fic before so I hope it's okay?? I don't know, these were just some of my thoughts thrown on to paper. No beta we die like men.
> 
> Title based of a Lo-Fi song I like.
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like, I'd certainly appreciate it.

The afternoon sun falls over them gently, highlighting them in its soft orange hue. It makes Sidon look absolutely stunning, and Link finds himself blushing every time he looks over at him. It’s quiet between the two of them right now, with nothing but the sound of the wind through the trees and the stomping of their horses’ feet to fill the silence. Every so often, Sidon will make an inquiry about their destination, and Link will give a simple, vague reply. But now that they are cresting the hill towards Hateno Village, Sidon seems more occupied with his thoughts. Link catches his attention with a few waves of his hand.

 

“Yes, darling?” Sidon smiles.

 

_ Let’s go ahead on foot.  _ Link decides, hopping off Epona. They’re rounding the bend, and Link is practically shaking with excitement. Sidon gives him a curious look, but steps off his own horse. The Zora guards (that were obligated to take them on their journey) come forward and take the reins of both horses from them, before falling behind them once more.

 

Sidon takes Link’s small hand in his and gives him a nervous, excited smile. “I must admit darling, this trip has kept me on my toes all day. I’m rather nervous.”

 

Link beams up at him and gives his hand a gentle squeeze.  _ I think I might be more nervous than you. _

 

“Definitely not!” Sidon laughs. 

 

The entrance to Hateno Village is crowded with small children, all of them gawking at Sidon and his guards. Zora are rather unique visitors in small villages like these, so these children have probably never encountered one before. When they cross through the gates, the children crowd them like corser bees, asking a million questions.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Why are you red?”

 

“Are you a warrior like Link?”

 

“Why are you so tall?”

 

“Can I see your cool jewelry?”

 

Sidon, of course, stops immediately. He squats down as much as possible and gives the children a toothy smile. “My name is Sidon. I was born red. I am royalty so no I am not a warrior, at least not like Link. Zora are tall. Yes, you can see my jewelry but please be careful.”

 

This only increases their interest, as they practically climb over one another to get a good look. This turns into grabbing at Sidon, as they inspect his fins, his webbed hands, even his sharp teeth. Sidon laughs as Link tries to gently pry them off of him. Sidon stands up abruptly, taking at least three small children with him. He gently takes them off himself and sets them on the ground. “I’ll discuss all this with you later, children. Link has a surprise for me and it would be awfully rude to keep him waiting.”

 

The kids giggle at that, before taking off with shouts about Sidon needing to visit them all later. Sidon rubs the back of his neck, which makes Link snicker.  _ Looks like the fan club has extended beyond the Zora kingdom. Must I be jealous? _

 

“Darling, I am simply too popular.” Sidon sighs, as if it is a huge burden.

 

_ Well, I can’t say I don’t understand your appeal.  _ Link looks Sidon up and down, making the poor man blush. 

 

“I am happy to know you find me attractive, considering in a few days you will be my wonderful husband.” Sidon comments coyly, knowing full well that it will make Link blush like a tomato. 

 

Link gives Sidon a warm, loving smile before taking his hand. He begins to pull him towards his destination. Link gestures to Sidon that he needs to cover his eyes with one hand. Sidon looks quite bewildered, but does so. Then, Link tells the guards to stop following them.

 

“I can’t even begin to wonder what kind of surprise you’ve managed to hide in a village, darling.” Sidon comments, as Link helps him crest the hill. When they get to the bridge, Link turns Sidon around and takes his hand away. 

 

_ Stay here. I’ll whistle when you can turn.  _ Link smiles, trying to play off how nervous he feels. Sidon gives him a smile in return, a curious sparkle in his eyes.

 

“Alright, my love. Let me know when.” Sidon kisses him on the head, and Link cradles his cheek in return. Then, they part and Link begins to walk past him.

 

Link’s stomach is filled with thunderwing butterflies now. Sidon is usually an open book, easy to read and even easier to predict and interpret. But this is something completely new. What if he hates it? What if he calls off the wedding? Well, he would definitely never do that. But the mere thought of Sidon being unhappy with the surprise makes Link want to puke. This is more stressful than fighting guardians. No, this is more stressful than freeing the other Champions. No, this is more stressful than fighting  _ Ganon. No.  _ This is more stressful than  _ facing Zelda after 100 years. _

 

Before he knows it, he’s across the bridge. He looks up at the wooden structure in front of him. The new sign in front that he paid to now say “ _ Sidon and Link’s House.”  _ The blooming flowers. Link’s heart threatens to burst out from his chest. His hands are shaking as he turns back towards Sidon, worry still clouding his thoughts. What’s going to happen when Sidon turns to face him? Will he laugh? Will he cry? Link prays to Hylia that his reaction is a happy one. He lets out a shaky breath, before bringing his hands to his face and letting out the loudest whistle he can manage.

 

Sidon turns, smile plastered across his face. It takes him a moment to digest everything. First, he sees Link across the bridge. Then, he sees the house. He seems to be stuck for a moment, as the metaphorical wheels turn in his mind. But then, the pieces seem to fit together, and Sidon realizes.

 

It takes Sidon approximately five seconds to bolt over to Link and sweep him off his feet. “You bought us a house!”

 

Sidon kisses him deeply, cradling Link’s face with one hand. Link feels like a giant weight has just fallen off his shoulders. He could die happy, knowing that Sidon likes the surprise. When they part, Link laughs soundlessly as Sidon presses their foreheads together. He tries to hold his hands in view for Sidon.  _ I’m glad you are happy. I was very worried. _

 

“Happy? Worried? Darling, I am absolutely ecstatic. I don’t know why you would ever be worried about such a thing.” Sidon smiles. Link smiles back, before pushing the other man away in an attempt to be set back down on the ground.

 

_ Well, I bought it a long time ago to help the construction crew with their business. We weren’t even  _ **_dating_ ** _ yet, and I only used it to sleep and cook when I was nearby. I was gonna sell it. But then you proposed and we travelled to Kakariko to invite people and you always talked about how much you love Hylian villages because they’re so small and intimate and I thought well  _ **_maybe_ ** _ you would like a surprise so I-  _ Sidon grabs Links hands in his own.

 

“Darling, slow down. I can’t keep up with how fast you’re talking!” Sidon laughs, making Link blush. Sidon’s expression softens. “You don’t have to explain everything to me darling. Not right now.”

 

_ Want to see inside?  _ Link asks sheepishly. Sidon gives him a bewildered look.

 

“Do I want to see inside? Of course! It’s our new home!” Link gives Sidon a loving look, before taking his hand once more. He grabs the door handle with his other hand, and swings the door open. 

 

“Oh...darling...I..” Sidon is speechless, for the first time since the two of them have been a couple.

 

Sidon strides across the small dining room, running his hand across the small dining table. He sent a letter to Bolson asking him to stop by and make a new flower arrangement for the table, and it looks like the other man did a beautiful job. He also left a small cake, with a card attached that reads ‘ _ Enjoy~!’  _ in elegant handwriting. Sidon glances up at the wall, covering his mouth with his free hand out of pure shock. There, in the center of the main wall, is the Lightscale Trident. The weapons from the other Champions are placed around it, with Revali’s bow sitting amongst a few others on the left hand side. Link even managed to keep Urbosa’s shield, despite frequently breaking most of the ones he owned in the past. Sidon runs his hand against the wall but stops before touching the Lightscale Trident. He looks over to Link with teary, wide eyes. “Link...you didn’t have to put this in the center…”

 

_ Mipha was my childhood best friend. Of course I was going to put it there.  _ Link smiles, a bittersweet fondness settling in his chest. Mipha is a source of great pain for the both of them, but they know that her memory is better than nothing.

 

Sidon gives Link a smile in return, and walks over to scoop the small Hylian into his arms. Link laughs, placing a hand over Sidon’s heart. Sidon places a soft kiss in Link’s messy hair. “This place is a dream, darling.”

 

Link reaches up and kisses the underside of Sidon’s chin.  _ I’m glad. I had to have some renovations done so that you would be able to fit in the bed upstairs. I figured we can spend time here when we’re not busy. Like a vacation. _

 

Sidon laughs, “Well, sounds like you’ve been doing a lot of planning while I haven’t been paying attention! How sneaky of you!”

 

_ Anything for you, love.  _ Link cups Sidon’s cheek. Link can feel the heat of his blush with the tips of his fingertips. 

 

Sidon sets him down gently on the floor, before taking his hand and kissing his knuckles. “Well, if you would be so inclined, I would love to eat some cake and fall asleep with you in our new home.”

 

Link smiles.  _ Sounds amazing, love. _

  
  
  



End file.
